


Lesgo

by FookinDetails



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Enjoy my masterpiece, Logan’s there somewhere, Other, Rorke too, Three guys one fic, You just need to use your imagination a little bit, do I need to say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/pseuds/FookinDetails
Summary: I don’t think it needs a summary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Lesgo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmryMLeighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/gifts).



> This masterpiece took me a lot of time so show me the appreciation it deserves

It was a Keegan was


End file.
